


The Baby Alpha's Mate

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 13 year old Scott, 18 year old stiles, Age Difference, Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy Stiles kinda, Breastfeeding, Creampie, First Time, Futa Stiles, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, Non-con turns into consentual, Omega Stiles, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Small cock Stiles, Two year old Isaac, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Violence, Virgin Stiles, breeding kinda, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Baby Alpha's Mate

Stiles has a daycare for young weres and magic children. He himself is 18 and has been babysitting children of deputites and other peoples' since he was 11. He provides a daycare-like atmosphere. He has scheduled nap times and art projects. Derek brings in his adopted child Isaac, and starts to slowly fall in love with the young omega werefox. Stiles lactates as a natural response to the littlest ones. He's always wearing yoga pants and loose shirts or no shirts at all - his nipples are always sensitive because of his omega counterpart's natural response for lactation. Parents can opt in or out of Stiles breastfeeding their baby. 

Derek lusts after the young omega, especially whenever Stiles bends down in yoga pants or has his tits out to breastfeed or because they're extra sensitive. Isaac is 2 but  
breastfeeds from Stiles anyway since it's not really wrong. Derek is always mesmerized when he sees this. 

Derek's older adopted nephew, Scott who is 13 comes along with Isaac to help out Stiles since Derek is busy with work and can't watch him after he gets off school. Since Scott is still considered a young man - already having hit puberty and sexual maturity be damned, it's still societally acceptable for him to breastfeed on  
occasion. Stiles lets him feed from him and usually gets a bit turned on. Derek realizes this and although jealous, he gives Scott pointers on how to woo Stiles. 

Laura, his sister thinks it's funny how her son lusts and loves his babysitter. She doesn't however approve of him actually going for a relationship with an omega much older than him. Scott has a little baby knot that only just plugs a virgin pussy. One night when he and Isaac have to stay a lot longer, he's feeding from Stiles and kneading his other breast when he pops a very prominent boner. 

He grinds down onto Stiles' lap and feels that the omega is a bit hard - his little omega cocklet hard through his omega briefs. Scott pulls down Stiles' briefs and is in awe of the ripe virgin pussy. Stiles tries to stop him but Scott starts rubbing his cocklet and suckling at his pussy lips. 

Scott pulls down his pants and underwear, stopping suddenly to pull off his own shirt as well. Before Stiles could stop him, Scott suddenly pins the omega down and fucks into the virgin heat. Scott, surprisingly is no virgin and has fucked about 5 different people before. As soon as he presented, he got propositioned by many betas but always refused an omega. 

The hot and tight heat feels so good he continues fucking into it, safe sex and consent be damned. Stiles cries out for help and keeps trying to push him off, knowing no alpha will ever want a soiled omega. He starts feeling Scott's baby knot catching on his lips and struggles harder - knowing after being knotted no man ever would want him seeing as betas don't like loosened pussy and alphas don't want a de-virginized omega.

He cries out in pain and distress when the knot goes in and sees Isaac in the doorway. Isaac rushes in and is amazed at the sight of his cousin being connected to his  
babysitter. He starts suckling at Stiles' breasts and whines when his cousin starts rumbling at him. He rolls on his back and displays his tummy and neck for Scott. Scott starts pushing into Stiles' pussy again - peeing inside his heat to mark him as his.

Isaac understanding rubs his face on his cousin and whines Scott rumbles and accepts the young were as pack. He lets Isaac nurse from Stiles, a normal thing to happen when mating as the young need to be fed. Stiles rubs the little were's head and he fucks back onto Scott's little alpha cock. Isaac gets full and falls asleep curled around a pillow on the other side of the bed.

Scott continues to fuck the omega hard until his cousin whines and then slows to let the little one sleep. He comes one final time and pulls out after his knot goes  
down. He bites down on Stile's throat, claiming him. Stiles accepts his fate and sniffles, smelling Scott and recognizing mate. 

He feels come leaking out of his cunt and tries to squeeze it back in. Scott rumbles unhappily at his seed falling out and pushes back into Stiles, even though he's soft. He lays on top of the omega and they fall asleep connected. Derek and Laura come to pick up their kids and Laura is furious at the sight while Derek is extremely jealous. He thought he'd be okay with it but he wanted the young omega. He sees his son next to the mated couple and gets so angry that the little one let this happen. 

Isaac is terrified and won't let go of Stiles, hiding behind him while he hides behind Scott. Derek tries to reach out to hit the little one and Laura punches him down before he can he tries getting up, trying to attack Scott as well. Laura calls for the sheriff who had let the mating happen since he'd been home for the last part of it and knew that sadly they were mates. 

He rushes up to see Derek punching Scott and Slashing at his own son. Laura is trying to get him off but she's not an alpha. The sheriff roars and pulls Derek away and slaps handcuffs on the man. He calls into work having backup come to arrest Derek. Turns out Derek went feral with lust.

Scott rumbles, injured but protective. He now recognizes Isaac as son and pack. They become a very unconventional family but a very happy one in the months and years ahead.


End file.
